Surfer Penguin Outsiders
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: 4 Californian orphan brothers head off to Pen Gu for a new life, but Josiah was thinking about his mom and feels a little letdown a bit. So it's very cute and sad. Hope you like it!
1. Whale Ride

Surfer Penguin Outsiders

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Whale Ride

It's a sunny day in San Diego and 4 penguins were walking across the beach, just hanging out for a while. Josiah, rockhopper penguin, 19, with hazel eyes and a little taller, laid down on the beach looking at the sky, thinking about his mom in that incident 4 years ago. Josiah sighed and said, "I wish mom didn't leave us."

Another penguin named Phoenix said, "Mom is watching over us in heaven. I thought you're over that." Phoenix is a rockhopper penguin, 17, kinda taller than Josiah and brown eyes.

Josiah said, "Dude, it still hurts. I'm trying to get over that, but it's just complicated to accept the fact that she's gone and she's not coming back."

"One day when we're older, we'll join them. Just be positive and be a little friendly. You've been in isolation mode for 3 years." said Phoenix.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." said Josiah.

Two fraternal twin penguins, Keiko and Shiloh, nicknamed "Shia" or "Shi", caught some waves when they got in the water. Keiko is 16, rockhopper penguin, blue eyes, spiky hair, and a little shorter than Phoenix. Shiloh is 15, rockhopper penguin, green eyes, and taller than Josiah. Keiko made a ginormous air wave and jumped in front of the wave. Then, he did a little flip move and lands in the water. Shiloh cheered him on and said, "You okay, dude?"

Keiko paddled his board and swam around the water and said, "Yep. I'm cool."

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Shiloh.

"I know."

Shiloh and Keiko paddled back to shore and saw Josiah and Phoenix hanging out and decided to walk up and see what they're up to. A few minutes later, one of the foster caretakers came up to the boys and said, "Boys, I have gotten through some letters and calls from anyone who's gonna adopt you four. One letter is from a little place called Pen Gu Island. Read this."

Josiah read the letter and reads: _This is coming from Pen Gu Island. Your foster caretaker, Audrey, has accepted the four of you to live in Pen Gu Island to be your caretakers. In Pen Gu, you always find other penguins like yourselves and surf the waves. It has everything; sun, sand, surf just like other beaches. The whale ride will take you to Pen Gu on later Friday morning. It's been taking care of. All the penguins will be excited for you to live there. It's a spectacular place. Just look for a tall grey whale named Gomez. It'll take you to from California to Pen Gu. Looking forward to seeing you. Signed, Mike Abromowitz._

After reading the letter, the boys were really excited about going to Pen Gu and Audrey smiled at the boys and said, "What do you guys think?"

"I think it's awesome!" explained Keiko.

"I've always wanted to go to Pen Gu! It's all surfing, all the time." said Phoenix.

"Josiah, what do you think?" asked Audrey.

He looked a little uncomfortable about this at first, but thought about going to Pen Gu and then, he smiled and said, "I think that would be awesome to go. I hear it's a very cool place."

"Just a cool place? Dude, the island is ginormously awesome to the max!" said Shiloh.

"What about you, Audrey?" asked Keiko.

"Don't worry about me. I have other penguins who need some care. I've cared for you guys for 4 years and I always knew that you guys are gonna need to special care and treatment. Josiah, try to be a little outgoing and be happy for once in your life." said Audrey.

"Yeah, man. You've always been a little moody and depressed every year and lost interest. When you're surfing, you're always into it. So, you don't have to be a loner. Just make some friends here and see what happens." said Phoenix.

Josiah sighed and said, "I'll try."

"Okay. You guys leave first thing tomorrow morning." said Audrey.

The boys left the beach and went back to the foster home. A few hours later, Phoenix and Keiko were getting ready to leave for their new home. Shiloh was counting his surfboards and Josiah was sitting around wondering what's it gonna be like. Phoenix walked to Josiah's room and said, "What are you thinking about?"

"Dude, what's Pen Gu Island really like?" asked Josiah.

"It's a good place and they have surfing all the time. Still thinking about mom, aren't you?" said Phoenix.

Josiah nodded his head and said, "Being the oldest when mom's not around is so complicated and so hard. Everytime I think about her, I start to feel a little lonely and feel as if I should've done something about it."

"Dude, whatever happened has happened. The past is in the past and this is now. You're almost 20 and you need to let it go, man. It's okay to think about mom, but you need to let go of the past and be a little happy. You need to be a little laid-back and easygoing and just have a great time." said Phoenix.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just need time to get used to it. I'm gonna miss the awesome time with you guys in San Diego. It's the 4 years of my life here in California. I never really realized how much fun it is with you guys having a big family in a foster home." said Josiah.

"Pen Gu is gonna be amazing. So, we leave tomorrow and try to be okay with it." said Phoenix.

As Phoenix walked out of the room, Josiah brought out his guitar and played a song for 3 minutes. Then, he brought in his surfboards and guitar to bring for the ride. A few hours later, Josiah walked outside and looked at the stars and the moon for a last look before he leaves. The next morning, the boys were already on the harbor of the beach and saw the big whale named Gomez. They got in the whale and it sailed away to Pen Gu Island. Josiah brung out his guitar and played a little tune to entertain himself. Phoenix heard the tune Josiah was playing in and hums along to it.


	2. New Penguins

Chapter 2: New Penguins

After hours of traveling from California, the boys finally made it to Pen Gu Island. Their reactions when they saw it for the first time were amazement and surprised. When they got off the whale, they looked at the island and it was ginormously huge. When a little shore bird walked across the way, they saw the penguins from California. He looked up and said, "You must be the penguins from California, aren't you?"

"That's us!" exclaimed Phoenix.

"Well, in that case, my name is Mike Abromowitz and you are..." said Mike.

"I'm Phoenix, that's Keiko, Shiloh, we call him "Shia" or "Shi" and that's Josiah. We're all originally from Antarctica and we've been in San Diego for 4 years." said Phoenix.

"Do you all surf?" Mike asks.

"Do we? We all surf." said Phoenix.

"That's wonderful. You're gonna like it here in Pen Gu. It's the ultimate place where surfing is a way of life." said Mike.

Josiah exhaled nervously and said, "Can you guys excuse me for a minute? I need to look around this cool place."

He walks towards the beach and Phoenix sighed heavily and said, "Can I be honest with you? Our mom died 4 years ago and it has been really hard on Josiah for a while. We need to help him lighten up a bit, so I hope this place will give him time to get used to."

"It will. Sorry to hear about your mom." said Mike.

"Yeah. She's a great mom, wasn't she?" asked Keiko.

"Yep, she was." said Shiloh.

"I'll give you some time to look around and maybe catch a few waves and I'll come back to check on you for a while Is that okay?" said Mike.

The penguins nodded and Mike said, "Great. Welcome to Pen Gu Island and this will be an excellent experience. See you boys around."

Mike walked and the boys walked across the beach wondering where Josiah is. Keiko asked, "Well, what should we do?"

"What do you think we're gonna do? We surf!" exclaimed Phoenix.

The boys brought in their surfboards and paddled in the water. As the boys saw Josiah surf a few waves, the boys were joining him. When the boys began to surf, the crowd was there watching them tear up the waves. Josiah and Phoenix both did a trick with a little alley-oop and backflips. By the time they got airborne, the crowd was going wild for that trick. Then, Keiko and Shiloh did a fast-moving trick and flew off 10 feet from the air. The crowd also went absolutely wild for that trick. The boys noticed the crowd cheering wildly in shore and they waved at them. They paddled back to shore and saw some other surfer penguins and met some of them.

"That was awesome, mate." the Australian penguin said.

"Thanks, dude." said Phoenix.

"Spectacular!" exclaimed another penguin.

"Insanity!" exclaimed another penguin.

"Thanks. Who are you guys?" asked Josiah.

"I'm Rory Nubbins. This is Tatushi Kobayashi and Renato Mendez." said the Austrailian pengun.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Phoenix, that's Josiah and these are Keiko and Shiloh. We call him "Shia" or "Shi."

"Where are you mates from?" asked Rory.

We're originally from Antarctica and moved to San Diego for 4 years." said Keiko.

"That's cool. How come you guys moved to San Diego?" asked Renato.

"The reason: our mom died when we were a little younger." said Josiah.

"Oh, I'm sorry, mate." said Rory.

"It was because of a ginormous ice storm. Lasted for 24 hours and she was frozen. Couldn't move at all. We knew she was dead. It has been really hard on Josiah. We're trying to get used to it. Pen Gu would be an awesome place live in." said Phoenix.

"It is. I'm from Bells Beach, Australia. That place was like a beach all the time at home. I guess to me, it is home." said Rory.

"I'm from Bahia, Brazil. My family came from a surfing family and I've been growing up with it for a while." said Renato.

Phoenix looked at Renato's hand and asked, "What's up with your flipper, dude? It looks like it got bitten off of something."

Renato looked at the flipper and said, "I got bitten by a shark about 7 months ago in Brazil. It's painful, but I try to do my best not to quit."

"Well, that's good..., I think." said Phoenix.

I'm from Kugenuma, Japan. It's about a few hours from Tokyo. It's easier to see the entire bloom trees. It's a beautiful view from the mountain. Feels very peaceful when I surf." said Tatushi.

"Wow, that's totally awesome." said Keiko.

"We have to catch up with some new choice waves here, so maybe we'll catch up and meet again." said Rory.

"Okay, cool. It was really nice to meet you guys." said Phoenix.

"You too, mates. Later." said Rory.

The surfers were catching a few waves and the boys were looking around the island looking to make some new friends there. Phoenix spotted a young female penguin and said, "Dude, she looks so smoking hot, man! I think she could be my girlfriend."

Josiah and Keiko looked at her and he said, "Dude, she is not your type."

"She'll be interested in me. Just watch and see." said Phoenix.

He walked towards the lifeguard station and said, "What's up? Want to date me?"

She looked at Phoenix and said, "I think I'm taken."

"What's your name?" he asked.

"My name's Lani. What's yours?" she asked.

"I'm Phoenix."

"Nice to meet you, Phoenix."

Then, he followed her around and said, "So, what's it like being a lifeguard?"

"It's no big deal. I just have to rescue penguins and give them a little mouth-to-mouth resuscitation if they don't have a pulse, save them when they're underwater and also, when the work day is done, I also have enough time to hang out with Cody." said Lani.

Phoenix looked a little confused and said, "Who's Cody?"

"I'll introduce you to him. Are these your brothers?"

He looked at them and said, "Yeah. They're my brothers. Want to meet them?"

"Sure." she said.

"Cool. Hey guys, over here."

The boys went up to Phoenix and said, "This is Lani. She's a lifeguard here. These are my brothers, Josiah, Keiko and Shiloh. You can call him "Shia" or "Shi". We're originally from Antarctica and moved to San Diego for 4 years. It'll be awesome moving here." said Phoenix.

"Nice to meet you. Let me introduce you guys to Cody. Wait here." said Lani.

"So, how was that working for you, dude?" said Shiloh.

Phoenix sighed and said, "Shi, she's very nice and I think it'll be awesome to have a lifeguard here."

"Don't bother sending an S.O.S. because she will never rescue you." laughed Josiah.

"Oh, now you choose to be funny. Didn't take too long did it?" said Phoenix, sarcastcally.

Lani went back to the boys and Cody followed behind her and he saw the kids and they felt a little bit nervous. Lani introduces him to the boys and said, "This is Cody Maverick. He's been around Pen Gu for 2 months. This is Phoenix, Shiloh, Josiah and Keiko. They're from Antarctica, like you, and then they moved to San Diego."

"Nice to meet you guys." said Cody.

"You too." said Phoenix.

"So, Lani's your girlfriend, isn't it?" asked Josiah.

Cody chuckled nervously and said, "Kinda. I don't really open up to my personal life, so."

Josiah laughed and said, "You're funny, dude."

"I try. I'm a pretty good surfer. You guys too?" said Cody.

"Absolutely. We've spent time surfing in California. San Diego has been an awesome place to live, but if we can choose between San Diego and Pen Gu, it would be Pen Gu. Completely awesome." said Phoenix.

"I wonder." said Lani.

Then, Cody felt a little noogie from his friend, Chicken Joe.

"What's up, Code?" said Joe.

"Not much, man. We have some new friends here. Guys, this is Joe." said Cody.

"This is Josiah, Keiko and Shiloh. We call him "Shia" and "Shi" and I'm Phoenix. Nice to meet you, Joe." said Phoenix.

"Radical, dudes!" exclaimed Joe.

"So, what do you guys think of Pen Gu?" asked Cody.

"Dude, it looks awesome from here." said Phoenix.


	3. Z's Beach

Chapter 3: Z's Beach

As the gang went to the forest, the boys felt extremely nervous. Joe said, "Don't worry about this. Some of my friends like to put on traps."

"Traps?" asked Shiloh.

"Your friends? Who may I ask are your friends?" asked Josiah.

Josiah and Shiloh were stepping on a trap and didn't notice the other penguins were planning to spike them Joe stopped them and said, "Dudes, it's cool. They're my amigos."

The warrior penguins looked at them and said, "Amigos!" They chattered and kept cheering. Josiah grunts with full effort and said, "Can you get us down from here?"

"Please?" asked Shiloh.

"Sure. _Mongo coo du poongo." _ said Joe.

"What the heck does that mean?!" asked Josiah.

The penguin cut off the ropes and Josiah and Shiloh fell down to the ground. Josiah groans, stood up, then looked at Joe and said, "Thank you."

"Who are these guys?" asked Phoenix.

"These are the Pen Guans. Pen Guans, this is Josiah, Shiloh, Phoenix and Keiko." said Joe.

The Pen Guans looked at them and cheered and whooped loudly. Phoenix said, "Okay, this is weird. Do they always do that?"

"Sometimes." said Joe.

"Can we see the awesome place you're gonna show us, please?" asked Josiah.

"Absoultely." said Cody.

The gang followed Cody until they saw this amazing beach with extra sunset. The boys looked at it so ecstaticly and exclaimed with a lot of energy. Phoenix asked, "Whose beach is it?"

"I'll let him explain it to you. Z!" said Cody.

Then, came a big emperor penguin who saw Cody coming here. He said, "What's up, kid?"

The boys looked at the penguin with complete shock and Josiah whispered, "Dude, is that who I think it is?"

"It's Big Z." said Phoenix.

Z came towards the boys and said, "Hey, guys. What are your names?"

Josiah nervously stared at Z and said, "I-I'm Josiah. Josiah Finnerty."

"My name's Phoenix Rowling-Finnerty."

"I'm Justin "Keiko" Smithson-Finnerty and this is my fraternal twin brother, Shiloh McKinney Finnerty. We call him "Shia" or 'Shi.'"

"Nice to meet you, sir." said Shiloh.

Z shook his flipper and said, "You, to, Shi. So I guess you guys are living here?"

"Yeah. We hope so because this place is totally awesome." Phoenix said, then turned to Cody and said, "Dude, how did you know this guy?"

"We met when he first came to Shiverpool when I was a kid, then we met again, this time, in Pen Gu, only he changed his name to 'Geek'. I helped him get back to his old life of surfing and he helped me to show that winning isn't everything, even if I didn't realize it before and we've become really great friends." said Cody.

"It's true. So, I see you met Lani. She's my niece, so it's kinda like a father-daughter relationship." said Z.

"You must be so lucky to have a niece like her." said Josiah.

"Very lucky and blessed." said Z.

"So, this is your beach?" asked Shiloh.

"Yep. This is my pride and joy. It's been my haven for, who knows how long. Sometimes, it has a deserted island feeling when there's no one around, so it's just me or when Lani comes over. Now, everyone comes over and surf like never before. It's also a good spot to play my ukelele. I would play a little song, but it would irritate the crap out of Cody, so." said Z.

"It still might." said Cody.

"Anyways, you guys surf?" asked Z.

"We do. We've been tearing up the waves since we've got here. San Diego's awesome, but it's got nothing like this." said Phoenix.

"How about Malibu Beach?" asked Keiko.

"Malibu is awesome to the max! Choice waves, breathtaking sunsets and everything. Is it the same as here?" said Phoenix.

"Of course. Everything in Pen Gu stands out from other beaches." said Z.

"I think we're gonna like it here." said Josiah.

"That's what I thought you would say." said Phoenix.


	4. Personal Feelings

Chapter 4: Personal Feelings

The next morning, Josiah played his guitar and sung along to his favorite song he liked in San Diego:

_I looked away_

_Then I looked back at you_

_You try to say_

_The things that you can't undo_

_If I had my way_

_I'd never get over you_

_Today's the day_

_I pray that we make it through_

_Make it through the fall_

_Make it through it all_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you_

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just wanna cry in front of you_

_And I don't wanna take about it_

_Cause I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

_Cause I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

Cody overheard the song Josiah sung along to and said, "Dude, that's awesome. Now that's real music. Better than Z's singing."

Josiah chuckled softly and said, "I like to play my guitar and sometimes I like to make myself feel better when I play a little song, just kinda sort my feelings out or whatever."

Cody sat down and said, "You know, I think this place, to me, definitely feels like home. Everyone here is like a second family here."

Josiah scoffed and said, "Yeah, that's not how I feel. My brothers are very outgoing and I'm always kinda the loner penguin."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Cody.

Josiah sighed heavily and and said, "4 years ago, my mom died during a ginormous ice storm in Antarctica. Every day, it still hurts when I think about her and it's hard for me to get used it."

"Sorry to hear that. Which part of Antarctica you guys from?" said Cody.

"We're originally from Swiftmonk."

"Swiftmonk? My mom's family is from there. It's about 20 minutes from Shiverpool." said Cody.

"We moved from Swiftmonk to San Diego because my mom's friend working with a few underprivileged orphaned penguins and take them to foster homes. We've lived there for 4 years now. I'm kinda new to Pen Gu and wondered what it's like and I believe this place would gave me a chance to get me in a fun mood." said Josiah.

"We can help you give a great experience here. Surfing is one of these things that will give you no worry and you'll have lots of fun." said Cody.

"Are you sure?" asked Josiah.

"I'm sure."

Josiah stood up looking a little moody and said, "How can you understand me? I bet you have a big family and that everything's cool."

Cody sighed and said, "Not really. I've lived without a dad, so he's never around. Through most of my life, it's just me, my mom and my brother, Glen. It's complicated to have a normal childhood knowing that you don't have a dad to care for. I hardly talk about so no one has to ask me questions about it. Most of my friends I met, hasn't had a father, so we feel the same way."

"I never knew it was like that. We didn't have a dad, either. It's kinda hard to get used to it." said Josiah.

"It sucks. In my childhood, I have at least a few friends, but I'm sort of a loner. Now, I have lots of friends, so my life is good." said Cody.

"It's very cool to know you have your younger brothers to sort of comfort you in every way. My brothers comfort me and support me no matter what. Surfing and playing my guitar helps me take away those lonely feelings. To me, it feels like I can understand their feelings just like my own." said Josiah.

Cody put his flipper on Josiah's shoulder and said, "By the time you get used to everyone here, you'll fit in and feel like you're a part of their family."

"That would be awesome." said Josiah.

Cody and Josiah stood up and walked across the beach and watched the sunrise from the sky and watch the waves crash. Their converstation built up a little brotherhood between themselves.

* * *

**That song was "Fall to Pieces" from Avril Lavigne. Like I said, She really ROCKS! Read & review, please!**


	5. Nighttime Conversation

Chapter 5: Nighttime Conversation

The gang went to Z's beach and thought about seeing the stars. Cody, Joe and Josiah looked up at the sky and saw the moon rise up.

"Whoa, this looks so cool!" exclaimed Joe.

"It's supposed to be. It's moonrise." said Josiah.

"This is what I like about this view. When you see the stars, it gives you that peaceful feeling that you didn't know you have. It's breathtaking." said Z.

"You know what the skies remind me of?" asked Josiah.

"No, what?"

"Angels." said Josiah.

"Why angels?"

"I sort of think about my mom a little bit and I feel that she's looking down on me and my brothers and I sorta feel safe when she's in heaven. The view of the sky from San Diego is really awesome because I spend a few nights walking across the beach and looking up at the stars. It gives me a relaxed and comfortable feeling when it's across the universe." said Josiah.

Phoenix sighed and said, "Well, it feels spiritual to Josiah, and I can't blame him. I look up at the sky after Josiah comes back in the foster home and feel relaxed for a bit."

"So, now when you think about your mom, what kind of feelings do you have?" asked Cody.

Josiah sighed exasperately and said, "I miss her. It sucks being older, but it also sucks when mom's not around. She would've left us behind if that stupid ice storm came over."

"Dude, it's been 4 years. When are you gonna let it go, man?" said Phoenix.

"I can't help it if I keep remembering this moment. It's hard for me to just let it go and get over this." said Josiah.

"Well, maybe you should just move on with your life and forget what happened because the past is in the past." said Cody.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Josiah.

"If you keep remembering these bad memories, you're only letting it happen again. Those negative memories will give you negative feelings and you'll end up saying things that you really don't mean, because you're bottling everything up inside. So, you have to get over this and move on. Just gotta learn to deal with it, man. " Cody said.

"I always tell him that, but he never listens, and I'm his younger brother. There are times when I have to be there for him." said Phoenix. Then, Josiah stared at Phoenix and he said, "No need to glare."

Lani put her flipper on Cody's shoulder and said, "What do you normally see in the sky every night?"

"I think about home. When I look at the sky, I start to feel like I miss my old home and wish that I would go back for a little while and see my family again." said Cody.

"Code, when you feel like you're far away from home, your family is still in a special place inside of you; your heart. They'll be here with you always." said Z.

Cody closed his eyes and said, "I guess you're right. You guys have always made me feel like I'm a part of something that I never really had. A big, mixed family who surfs a lot. I never thought I really had good friends like that. It's really awesome."

Josiah stared at Cody and felt a little bit moody and stared at the sky. Z, Lani and Joe came around Cody and the boys stared at the sky and keep on getting to know each other and talking to each other. Josiah sighed and joined them, but felt a little vulernable inside of him, but never shown it to himself.


	6. Misunderstandings

Chapter 6: Misunderstandings

The next day, Josiah walked around the beach, thinking about his mom and seems a bit agitated about getting over his mom's death. Josiah laid down on the sand and looked at the sky and said to himself, "If only you're still here with me. If only I helped you where you were. I would've saved you if I could."

Cody came behind Josiah and said, "You okay, man?"

Josiah looked at Cody and said, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see if you're okay. Are you?"

"I'm okay. I just wanted some time by myself."

Cody glared at Cody and said, "Still thinking about your mom, aren't you?"

Josiah sighed and said, "What do you know about me? You really don't understand me, man. So, how can you say you know how I feel?"

"My mom died because of heart failure. I still think about her often, but I got over it. So, I think I'm handling this very maturely. You, not so much. Don't you think you should give it a rest and not think about her all the time? It will only make you feel worse." said Cody.

"Listen, I can't help myself. It's complicated to deal with this hard time, okay? I know I should let it go because it's been 4 years, but I'm in a moody zone. I just can't stop thinking about it." said Josiah.

Cody puts his flipper on Josiah's shoulder and said, "Dude, I understand, but you need to let go of the past and enjoy the present. I think your mom wouldn't want you to be depressed and moody all the time."

Josiah scoffed and said, "Dude, you don't understand, okay? My mom left me and my brothers during that stupid ice storm and she didn't even come back. So, why do you always have to tell me to feel better and get on with my life, man? You have a big family, not me. I'm always the lonely penguin who thinks about his mom and never lets it go. I'll never forget what happened to my mom. I know it's been 4 years, but I just can't stop thinking about her."

"Siah, try to calm down, man." said Cody.

"Calm down? Calm down?! How the heck can I calm down, man? How can I do that when I feel so angry, hurt and depressed inside? How can you understand me? Because you really don't understand my feelings. So do me a favor and don't tell me how you understand my feelings." exclaimed Josiah.

"Dude! The same thing happened to me, okay? I've been there, but I don't let it get to me. I just have to learn to get used to it and move on with my life. Just don't get so insecure, man. You can't change what's happened in the past." said Cody.

Tears were streaming down on Josiah eyes and he got really mad and said, "Just shut up and leave me alone, man! You don't know anything about me! All you're trying to do is get used to my mom's death. They told to give it time to heal, but after 4 years, it still wounds me. So you can't tell me what I can and can't do about my feelings, so don't bother telling me how you understand how I feel because you don't understand anything!"

Cody stared at Josiah and felt a little hurt and said, "All I wanted was to make you feel better so you wouldn't feel so sad anymore. I just felt like I need someone who understood my feelings."

Then, Cody walked away without saying a word leaving Josiah alone with tears streaming down his face and started to cry. He looked up at the sky and sighed to himself. Josiah never wanted to hurt Cody's feelings because he thought he was misunderstood, but actually thought that he was right.


	7. Josiah's Comfort

Chapter 7: Josiah's Comfort

A few hours later after the little argument between Cody and Josiah, he was feeling little bit lonely and guilty about the situation. He brought out his guitar and started singing a little song:

_Sha-la-la-la-la_

_Sha-la-la-la-la_

_You used to call me your angel_

_Said I was straight down from heaven_

_You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I loved the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you to stay here holding me_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Sha-la-la-la-la_

_I miss you_

_You used to call me your dreamer_

_And now I'm living out my dream_

_Oh how I wish you could see_

_Everything that's happening for me_

_I'm thinking back on the past_

_It's true that time is flying by too fast_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Sha-la-la-la-la_

_I miss you_

_I know you're in a better place, yeah_

_But I wish that I could see your face, oh_

_I know you're where you need to be_

_Even though it's not here with me_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Sha-la-la-la-la_

_I miss you_

_I miss you..._

After singing the song, Z overheard the song and said, "That was so amazing, man. I didn't you had it in you."

Josiah sighs and said, "Yeah, well. I always play a little guitar just to have the negative feelings go away or I just like to strum it a little just in case I'm bored. It makes me have good days, so."

"So, I overheard the little argument with Cody. Is he doing okay?" said Z.

"Don't know and don't care." sneered Josiah.

Z sighs and said, "This is usually his lonely time every few months. He's been in a slump lately."

Josiah scoffed and said, "Who isn't?"

"Actually, he has been lonely and misses his family in Shiverpool. Kid's been in a little emo coma lately ever since his mom died. He barely even talks about it and he's hiding it from himself just so he wouldn't stop thinking about his mom. Kinda rings a bell, doesn't it? His dad, he told me he was in and out of his life. He doesn't even know the guy and I can't say I blame him. Every night, he goes in the forest, looks up at the stars, thinks about his mom and his family, sheds a little tear and comes to me for comfort and advice. Sometimes, it's okay to let your past come back to you, but you can't let it drive you crazy. It's been 4 years, man. Just let it go. All Cody needed was a friend, someone to call him his family. Let me give a little piece of advice, okay? You can still think about your mom, but you can't still grieve the loss year after year because it can crush your spirit. I bet Cody feels the same way." said Z.

Josiah sighed and felt a little bit guilty about Cody's feelings and turned to Z and said, "I think I just hurt Cody's feelings. You're right. I've been letting this go on for too long. I'm sick of grieving the past. Maybe I should go apologize to him."

Z nodded his head and said, "Spoken like a true surfer."

Josiah smiled and said, "Thanks. You've always been my inspiration since the start. You're still awesome than you were back then. A lot of wisdom and spirit. I like that in you."

Z chuckled and said, "Well, thanks. I think you're the coolest dude ever."

* * *

**This song was called "I Miss You" from Miley Cyrus. I love Miley. She is AWESOME! Just a little sad, yet sweet song just for Josiah. Hope you like it! Read and review!**


	8. One on One Time

Chapter 8: One on One Time

Josiah walked towards the forest looking for Cody. He saw Joe coming by and he said, "What's up, Siah?"

He sighed and said, "Where's Cody?"

Joe sighed and said, "He's with me. He's been here for 2 hours and he's been feeling a little down lately."

They walked across the forest and they saw Cody, curled up in a little ball and was crying for a little while. Joe said, "I think you guys want some time to talk, so I'll be in this hut if you need me."

Joe walks out leaving Josiah alone with Cody. He looked at him and said, "Mind if I join you?"

Cody lifts up his head with tears all over his face. He said, "I guess so."

Josiah sat down next to Cody and said, "Dude, I think I understand how you feel now. To have a mom who's been by you every step of the way and has been there for you."

Cody looked at Josiah and said, "I just wanted to tell you that sometimes you can remember some things about your mom, but you can't let it haunt you for the rest of your life. I didn't mean to mess your life up, man. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, man."

Josiah chuckled and said, "Don't be. You didn't mess up my life up. I did. I know what you're trying to do. You were right. You were right about everything. I was just too moody to realize it. And you'll always be my friend."

Cody blinked his eyes and said, "That's cool."

"I actually came to see how you've been." said Josiah.

"I'm doing fine. I was actually feeling a little hurt at first time when you were really mad at me. I'm always the loner when I was in Shiverpool and coming here, it was awesome for me to have an extended family here." said Cody.

"Z told me that every few months you feel so lonely and feel like you have no one to talk to. And I realized that he was right and so was everybody. I just didn't listen." said Josiah.

"That's okay. Misunderstandings happen." said Cody.

"So, what do you say, friends?"

Josiah stuck out his flipper and Cody looked at it, smiled and said, "Yeah, we're friends."

Cody stuck his flipper to Josiah's flipper and shook it. Then, they gave each other a hug for the first time. Z peeked in the bushes and smiled a little bit. Cody laughs and said, "Okay, Z. You can come out from the bushes now."

Z laughs and said, "Okay, guys. I'm so glad you guys are friends again."

"Yeah, thanks to you." said Josiah.


	9. Right Here

Chapter 9: Right Here

The next day, the boys were at North Beach waiting for Josiah to surf the waves. Phoenix said, "What's taking Siah so long, man?"

"He'll be here." said Keiko.

Just then, Josiah and Cody were showing up talking and laughing and just having fun. Then, the boys looked speechless and Shiloh said, "Is it me or is Josiah and Cody friends?"

"Okay, so I have this embarassing moment I had afew months ago. " said Cody.

"What was the dream?" asked Josiah.

"I had heard this joke that Z told me and while I was drinking some coconut milk, I was laughing so hard, milk came out of my beak and flew on Z's face."

Josiah laughed hysterically and said, "Oh, dude. That's so gross, man!"

"I know. It's disgusting. I was so embarrassed and we laughed about it and it was a total accident. "

"They're friends." the boys said, in unison.

Cody and Josiah saw the boys and said, "What's up?"

"You guys are friends. I haven't seen you smile this long in 3 years, man. What's going on?" asked Phoenix.

"Well, I realized that you guys were right. I have been thinking about my mom so much, I never had so much fun in a while. So Z gave me a little wisdom and advice and suddenly, I understood what Cody's feeling and before you know it, we've been friends." said Josiah.

"Like I said, you need some fun in your life, man. I'm glad you did." said Phoenix.

"So, you're over it?" asked Keiko.

"Yeah, thanks to you guys."

Joe and Lani came over and saw the boys in a surprised mood. "What's going on, guys?"

"Not much. We're just hanging out." said Phoenix.

"That's cool. So you're not sad about your mom?" asked Joe.

"Of course not. She's gonna be with us, always. Besides, when one of us get older, we'll join her." said Josiah.

"Radical!" exclaimed Joe.

Joe looked at Cody and said, "Hey, Coda. Those big waves, we're gonna tear those up real good!"

"You can bet on it, man!" exclaimed Cody, as he gave him a high-five.

Then, Mike came towards the boys with some great news. Mike said, "I hope you got a moment, the adoption between these boys has been finalized. You're all now officically living here."

The boys cheered with excitement and Josiah said, "Thanks, Mikey. You're wicked awesome!"

"Thank you and welcome home, boys." said Mike.

"Anyways, feel like surfing?" asked Joe.

"I thought you'd never ask!" exclaimed Cody.

"Let's do it!" exclaimed Phoenix.

The gang paddled the ocean and surfed the waves when the radio played an awesome song. The boys feel like Pen Gu Island is like home, especially to Josiah.

_We're soaring, flying_

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach_

_If we're tryin'_

_So we're breaking free_

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different than who we are_

_Creating space between us_

_Till we're separate hearts_

_But your faith_

_It gives me strength_

_Strength to believe..._

_We're breaking free (We're soaring)_

_Flying_

_There's not a star _

_In heaven that we can't reach_

_If we're tryin'_

_Yeah, we're breaking free_

_Oh, we're breaking free (Oooh)_

_Can you feel it building_

_Like a wave that the ocean_

_Just can't control_

_Connected by your feelings_

_Ooh, in our very soul (very soul, oh)_

_Rising till it lifts us up_

_So everyone can see_

_We're breaking free_

_We're soaring_

_Flying_

_There's not a star_

_In heaven that we can't reach_

_If we're tryin'_

_Yeah, we're breaking free_

_Oh, we're breaking free (Oooh)_

_Running, climbing_

_To get to the place _

_to be all that we can be_

_Now's the time_

_So we're breaking free_

_We're breaking free (Ooh, yeah)_

_More than hope, more than faith_

_This is true, this is faith_

_And together, we see it coming_

_More than you, more than me_

_Not a want, but a need_

_Both of us breaking free..._

_Soaring_

_Flying_

_There's not a star _

_in heaven that we can't reach_

_If we're tryin'_

_Yeah, we're breaking free_

_We're breaking free_

_We're runnin'_

_Ooh, climbing_

_To get to the place_

_To be all that we can be_

_Now's the time_

_Now's the time_

_So we're breaking free_

_Ohh, we're breaking free_

_Ohh.._

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different _

_Than who we are..._

Josiah paddled up to Cody's board and said, "Hey, Coda."

Cody turned around and said, "What's up?"

"Thanks for everything. I'm really glad that we're living here."

"Anytime, man."

* * *

**The ending for the song was "Breaking Free" from High School Musical. A happy ending to the story, isn't it? Anyway, read and review and see what you guys think.**


End file.
